Survivor: Sri Lanka
|filming_dates = July 27, 2015 - August 25, 2015 |runners-up =Rhyno Pac-Man |returnees =Haze (S3) Christopher (S3) |filming_location = Sinna Arichchalai, Kalpitiya, Puttalam District, Sri Lanka|next = Survivor: Zambia}} Twists/Changes Immunity Idols: One normal hidden immunity idol hidden at each camp. The powers this game were found via a random guess, in which players would guess at varying times a string of Survivor seasons. Reward challenge wins would grant additional clues to the idol, greatly narrowing down the search field. Colored Pens: One hidden colored pen hidden at each camp. This pen provides a second vote to whomever finds it and uses it. Double Tribal Council: Each tribe will head to Tribal Council and vote someone off, with one person on each team holding individual immunity. Fake Merge and Mutiny: The castaways were moved to one beach for a day. Afterwards, they were told they were still on their tribes and given an opportunity to mutiny to the other tribe. All of Naga mutinied, however, so a tribe swap was forced upon the players. The tribe swap only lasted for a single challenge, with both tribes voting at the next Tribal Council, followed directly by the merge. Daramutu: The victor of each reward challenge will select two people. One of the two will receive an advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge, the other will not be able to participate in the challenge. Castaways Season Summary Yaksha and Naga were both filled with sharp tribal divisions. On Yaksha, after Kayleigh's quit, the Trip Aces quickly took control, getting rid of Haze and Genki, using Jon as their goat, leaving Kevin on the bottom. On Naga, Jerry was the first voted out, followed by the blindside of Christopher, leaving Eva feeling alone on the tribe. Eva mutinied to the other tribe when given the opportunity, followed by the rest of the Nagas in order to force a merge. The former Yaksha tribe appeared to be in power until Kevin turned on his former tribe mates, blindsiding Jon. Kevin was quickly voted out next for his unpredictability. Tribal alliances seemed to hold as the Trip Aces, with Eva, went head to head with the members of Naga. In a huge move, however, the Trip Aces managed to take control of the game by blindsiding power player Joseph. Bryce and AJ quit the game, with Ryan's torch being snuffed soon after. Pac was alone in the game, against an alliance of four strong players. However, the Trip Aces turned on Eva as a physical threat, leaving Pac as the sole remaining member of Naga. At the final immunity challenge, Pac won immunity; leaving Alex, Cliffy, and Rhyno to vote one of their own out of the game. Alex and Cliffy, however, headed to a tiebreaker challenge where Cliffy deceived Alex to secure his position in the final three, sending Alex to the jury. In the finale, Cliffy was chastised for his emotional-turned-deceitful gameplay. Rhyno was called out for not making a move to shift the power of the game, even with the idol; and Pac was cast aside for his quiet game and heated argument with AJ. In the end, though, Cliffy's strategic and physical prowess awarded him the title of Sole Survivor in a 4-2-1 vote. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Due to a lack of applicants, this season started one day later than planned. * Due to the Naga tribe forcing an early merge with the mutiny option, both tribes had an unofficial tribe swap for the next challenge. ** This is the first time an early merge has been forced. * This season has the most quitters, with three. ** Even though Bryce and AJ both quit post-merge (due to different reasons), only AJ was allowed on the jury. * This season only had thirty-two days due to quitters.